Trapped by your love
by Thunder Mistress
Summary: Yoko and Sasha have been close freinds ever sense they were small, they stand by each other threw thick and thin, but when Sasha gets kidnapped by Karasu after they had shown their true feelings, what will happen?
1. I promise

Hello all! This is my 4th fic staring my clone sasha mouto! I hope you like it! Review pleasz! And I don't own YYH!  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The crescent white moon shined down on him as he sat in the tree. His silver hair glistening like crystals. He sat in a tree as his golden eyes shimmered with deep thought and digression. His life was now getting even worse by ever step he walked.  
  
Though he was a wanted bandit as a spirit fox, he was actually quit lonely, with hardly any company, that is until she came to him. "Yoko! Yoko down here!" yelled a familiar female voice yelling up at him. There she was. Her honey brown hair shimmering in the light of the moon, her forest green eyes filled with joy to see her only friend. Sasha.  
  
"Hello Sasha, is something wrong?" asked Yoko as she climbed up to the tree and joined him, sitting on the branch. "Nothing really, what are you doing up here all by your self?" she asked. "I was just thinking" Yoko replied looking down.  
  
"Are you all right Yoko? You look troubled" stated Sasha concerned for her only friend. She and Yoko had been friend ever sense they were ever so small. They looked out for each other, and were always there for one another. They were very close. Ever sense Sasha's twin sister, Reureann was sent to the human world, she had no one.  
  
"Actually I am" he replied. "What is it, you can tell me" said Sasha putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I was thinking about my present life" he replied staring up at the moon. "What about?" asked Sasha.  
  
"I was just wondering why I had become a bandit. I understand that my art was secret treasures and ruins but I cant help but wonder why I got into the role of becoming a thief" replied Yoko.  
  
"You were lonely" she replied also looking down. "Huh?" he asked staring at her. "I know how you feel Yoko, I too sometimes wonder about my life, how I lost my sister to the human world and how I had no choice but to live here, but that all changed when I meet you" she replied staring back at him.  
  
"Your emptiness consumed you, and you longed for adventure, so you choose the life of a thief, despite the fact you may be lonely, your intelligence took hold of you" she replied with a smile.  
  
"I suppose your right, thank you for listening to me Sasha" replied Yoko with a warm smile witch was rare to see from him. "What are friends for?" she smiled back. She they went back to gazing at the night sky, only letting the nights breeze fill the silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He went this way!" yelled a hunter. "You wont get away this time fox!" yelled another. "In your barbaric dreams humans!" yelled back Yoko still running at the speed of light. "There he is! I got him!" yelled a hunter aiming his gun and shooting it. Yoko winced in pain because of the bullet going through his arms, blood spilling from the wound.  
  
"Stop!" yelled a female voice as she ran threw the bush's. "Move you girl! You have no bisness with this demon!" yelled a hunter aiming his gun at her. "Don't hurt him anymore! Please I beg of you spare him!" she cried out tears forming in her eyes. "Girl if you don't move now, I'll shoot!" shouted the hunter getting his trigger ready to fire.  
  
"Sasha run from this place, I'll be fine" said Yoko weakly. "No! I'm not leaving you Yoko!" she yelled back, tears streaming down her face as rain began to fall. "I'll give you one more chance move!" yelled once again the hunter. "Take my life for his!" she cried out as lighting lit up the sky.  
  
"Fine girl!" shouted the hunter getting ready to fire, but before he could Yoko had summoned up one of his demon plants that had devoured the two hunters with in a second before they could harm Sasha. She opened her eyes and turned to Yoko.  
  
"Yoko! Are you all right?" she cried more tears threatening to fall seeing the blood coming from his arm. "I will, I just need the bullet token out me before I loose to much blood" he replied as she took her hand up to the wound and covered it.  
  
"I'll take you back to my cave, I'll take care of you there" she said, helping him up and began walking as the two walked slowly in the rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how do you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. My love will never die

I don't own YYH short, sweet, and to the point, you cant sue me. Onward..........  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ow! Damn it that stings!" winced Yoko from the bullet being token out of his arm. "I know it dose but would you have rather been bleed dried" said Sasha placing the bullet in a bottle. "Do you often do this?" asked Yoko looking at his arm.  
  
"Many times" she replied looking for a cloth to cove the wound. She failed. "looks like I have no choice but to go to plan B" said Sasha, taking her shirt and ripping the teal blue cloth. She took it and covered his wound, tying it so that it can stop the blood from spilling out.  
  
"Sasha?" he asked. "Yes?" she replied looking at him. "Why were you crying for me?" he asked sitting up to face her. "Because you where hurt, and I though for sure you were going to leave me, and I don't want that. I hate to be alone, especially with out you" said Sasha, tears spilling down here eyes.  
  
"Sasha" he said taking her into his arms and embracing her tight. I would never leave you, because I feel the same" he said laying his head on her head, smelling the scent of her jasmine hair.  
  
" Truly?" she asked as she looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with hope. "Of coarse, I could never do that, and no matter what, I will protect you, even if I die trying" he said, placing his hand under her chin to make her stare up into his golden eyes.  
  
"I as well" she said, never braking the loving gaze they were giving each other. "I will never leave you" he said cupping his hand on her soft cheek, wrapping his free arm around her waist. She placed one hand in the back of his strong neck, and the other stroking through his silver hair to make it curl under her fingers. His lips came closer to hers as she also did so. His lips over took hers into a passionate kiss, licking her lips begging for an entrance inside her mouth. She had no regrets as she accepted as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth as she did so with him.  
  
He then pinned her down to the ground, not breaking the kiss. 'She may be a human, but I don't care, I want this, no I need this' he thought as he took his hand and began stroking her soft hair.  
  
She parted out of breath as he did as well. She gazed up into his eyes as he did so with her forest green ones. "I love you" she said stroking his white fox ears. "I love you too" he said taking his tongue and licking her jaw line. Out side the rain continued to fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later, at a dark fortress*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So it's seems Yoko has found himself a mate, and a human one at that, how amusing" said a male vice in the shadows as he watched into a dark well. He had seen every thing that Yoko and Sasha went threw.  
  
"Fools, they don't have any idea what love is" he said as the well became blurry and showed an image of Sasha. "I think I'll get rid of his little human trash before he becomes to soft" chuckled the voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
lemon scenes will come later don't worry, review please! 


	3. The plan

The disclaimer is the same as always every body, and if you don't like that, BITE ME KRISPY KREAM! (I don't own that ether! Hah!)  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The morning, Yoko's P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watched as she lay sleeping in my arms. Her soft petal skin against mine. I never wanted to let go of her, her beauty, her fire, her soul, every thing about her I love. It took my hand and placed it on her arm, stroking it, feeling her soft Carmel skin under my hand. Soon after, she opened her beautiful forest green eyes to stare up at mine. "Good morning love" she said kissing me softly on the lips.  
  
"Same to you dearest love" I said returning the kiss by brushing his lips against hers. She sat up and stretched her arms, so human thing I suppose. I couldn't help my self, I also sat up, wrapped my arms around her waist and started kissing her neck, making her moan out my name.  
  
Her neck was so lush I never wanted to stop, but soon I figured I did enough and let her go, after all, she tell me about those human things called hikies, and I wouldn't want to see one of those on her beautiful skin.  
  
"It seems the rain stopped" I said standing up and taking her hand into mine. "Yes, a perfect day for a walk in the forest" she replied coming close to me and laying her head on my chest. I did not hesitate, I picked her up and token her into my arms holding her and smiling down on her.  
  
"Well then lets go, I'm sure the sakura blossoms are ready" I replied walking out of her cave. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. Soon after we had that she pulled away. "What was that for?" I asked with a grin. "Because I love you" she said kissing me on the cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later, in the dark fortress, normal P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So they're going to the forest for a morning walk, Yoko is getting way to soft for that human girl. Dose he not understand that he can not possibly love a human girl?" asked the man in the shadows. "My lord" came a feminine voice from the shadows. "Yes Shura?" asked the man.  
  
"Why again are we terrorizing this demon and this human girl?" asked Shura. "Because, I used to love him" he replied. "WHAT?!" she yelled in shock. "I've changed Shura" he replied. "And now that I cant possibly be with him, I at least want to give what's best for him, that human girl doesn't deserve him" he growled. Shura came over and wrapped her arms around his neck from his chair. "But you don't have to worry any more, you have me" she stated taking one strand of his hair and curling it under her fingers.  
  
"I suppose your right" he replied. He soon got out of her grasped and got up from his chair. "I'm going to dispatch that human now, I'll be back soon" he said, transporting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How do you like so far? REVIEW PLEAZ! 


	4. Sasha is kidnapped!

I DON'T OWN THIS GOT IT?! *Grabs your shirt GOT IT?!!?!?!?!  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko and Sasha had reached the base of the forest until Yoko stopped for a moment. "What is it Yoko?" Sasha asked. Yoko didn't respond, all he did was pull a couple plants out of his way to revile a beautiful water fall, surrounded by a crystal blue river. Sasha could only gawk at the sight.  
  
"Well Sasha, does this satisfy you?" asked Yoko. "Not as much as you" she replied laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I couldn't ask for a better moment" he said, nuzzling his nose in her soft rose like scent hair.  
  
"I never want it to end" she replied covering her lips with his, into yet another passionate kiss. "Hah! Yoko! I never though you would be so careless to feel this way for a woman and a human one at that" said a voice. "Elaborate who you are!" demanded Yoko as he pushed Sasha in the back of his for her to hide, she clanged to his back because of her fears.  
  
"Oh you know me" he replied as a dark light surrounded a spot next to them. A figure came to be, and there he was, the one enemy that Yoko hated the most, Karasu. "What do you want Karasu!" yelled Yoko defending his lover.  
  
"I've come to make you understand that your getting way to soft Yoko, and the only way you can become the way you where before, is if I dispatch that human woman!" Karasu declared, pointing his finger at Sasha. "Leave her out of this event!" Yoko growled. "Oh but I just cant" Karasu replied, teleporting behind Yoko and grabbing Sasha, also hitting Yoko in the back of the head to make him fall to the ground. "Yoko!" she screamed. "Sasha!" he yelled back. But it was too late, Karasu had already disappeared with his lover.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How do you like? I know it ended in a cliffy, but pleaz, DON'T KILL ME! Review please! 


	5. Sasha's suffering

I don't own YYH whether you like it or not......  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile, in Karasu's dungeon,(Song fic chapter)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How can you see into my eye's with open doors?  
  
Leading you down into my core, where I'm so known,  
  
Look through my soul,  
  
My spirits sleeping somewhere cold.  
  
Until you finally unbury me, in my home.  
  
Sasha awoke on a cold floor in a black dungeon. Her eyes wondered her surroundings in confusion. "Where am I?" she asked her self as she sat up. "Where Yoko?" she demanded as she tried to run to the cell but was jolted back despite the thick chains attached to her wrist and ankles.  
  
Wake me up inside, wake me up inside,  
  
Call my name and save me from all I've done,  
  
Get my blood to run,  
  
Before I come undone,  
  
Save me from the nothing I become.  
  
Tears began forming in her eyes. "Why have I been taken captive?" she asked as hot tears streamed down her face. Just then a faint light came to her, Sasha let her eyes gaze up at the figure, the figure of her twin sister, Reureann. "Reureann?" Sasha asked confused. "Yes, it's me sister, it's been to long" Reureann's voice replied, it sounded like an angles voice as it echoed through the dungeon. "Sasha, you must be strong" added Reureann. "What do you mean?" Sasha asked. "Karasu's only plan is to kill you, but I doubt it will work, his powers are no match for what you have now my sister" replied Reureann with a warm smile. "What I have?" repeated Sasha.  
  
Now that I know what I know now, you just cant leave me,  
  
Breath into me, and make me real, bring me, to life  
  
"Yes I see a new power with in you, but it's not just your love for Yoko, it's something else" replied Reureann. "And what is this power?" asked Sasha. "I don't know that, only you can come to see it" she replied as the light projected by her spirit was starting to fade. "Wait! Reureann! You have to help me!" yelled Sasha trying to reach Reureann's spirit. "I'm sorry sister, but I cant stay any longer, nor can I do any thing to help you, but I will guide you though I'm in the human world" said Reureann's voice as she faded away.  
  
Wake me up inside, wake me up inside,  
  
Call my name and save me from all I've done,  
  
Get my blood to run,  
  
Before I come undone,  
  
Save me from the nothing I become  
  
Even more tears began streaming down Sasha's face as she saw this. "But what? What am I supposed to do?" she sobbed. "well well, it seems your awake" said Karasu's voice from the other side of the cell. "Release me now Karasu!" demanded Sasha. "No can do, I have to keep you locked up until I sew your head off with my new machine" replied Karasu smirking.  
  
All this time, I cant believe I couldn't see,  
  
But all this time, you've always been apart of me,  
  
Life is cringing with all these immunities,  
  
But I close my eyes and I cant see.  
  
With out words, with out warmth, with out a sword,  
  
Bring me to life  
  
"Why are you smirking? What ever you ask for ransom you'll get it I promise you!" assured Sasha. "Please, you think your precious fox will actually come and save you?" asked Karasu sarcastically. "Yes, my dearest love will always come for me" she replied. Karasu just smirked. "You will live tonight, but by morning, your head will be mine" said Karasu as he walked out of the dungeon.  
  
Wake me up inside, wake me up inside,  
  
Call my name and save me from all I've done,  
  
Get my blood to run,  
  
Before I come undone,  
  
Save me from that nothing I've become,  
  
Bring me to life!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't won that song! Oh yeah take that! Review please! 


	6. Shura's information

I'm sorry I didn't update soon every one, I have company over so it's hard but I'll try my best, I don't own YYH  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later, back at the water fall~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yoko had woken up from being knocked out and looked around. 'Where is she?' he thought standing up. "Sasha where are you!?" yelled Yoko as he looked every where. But then he remembered, Karasu had come and token her, no doubt back to his lair.  
  
"Damn you!" Yoko yelled as he pounded the ground in agony. "I'm not going to let him have her, not while I'm still living and walking on this world!" yelled Yoko standing up. He pushed off the ground and floated into the sky. 'Be strong Sasha, I'm coming' he said as he disappeared into the clouds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I've brought you food" said Shura, setting down a tray next to her with food on it. "Why do you even bother feeding me if I'm just going to die here?" asked Sasha not even looking at Shura. "Who said you had to die?" asked Shura.  
  
"Huh?" Sasha replied puzzled. "I've been looking into the well while Karasu- sama was out and I saw Yoko coming to save you" Shura replied sitting next to her. "Really?" Sasha asked, tears of joy threatening to spill over her eyes. Shura nodded happily. "Now I must go, I cant stay here to long or Karasu- sama will get suspicious" added Shura, getting off the floor and getting out of the cell.  
  
"Cant you free me?" asked Shura. "I'm sorry, but I cant free you, your shackle's I cannot touch" replied Shura looking down. "What do you mean?" asked Sasha confused. "Your shackles have a spell put on them so only Karasu- sama can free you" she replied walking out of the donjon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that was remotely short but it's 5:00 in the morning can you blame me? The big fights up next, review please ^_^ 


	7. The showdown

Hi every one! Sorry I'm late updating. I was at the mall today with my brothers girl friend at the anime store.  
  
Drew (My bro's girl friend): She died.  
  
TM: You got that right! I almost god damned fainted!  
  
Drew: Any way, Thunder Mistress doesn't own YYH  
  
TM: DAMN RIGHT I DON'T!  
  
Drew: But, anime will rule the world one day  
  
TM: so true, so true  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko had finally landed in the dark part of the woods. In front of him was a large fortress, much bigger then expected to be, even though the rugged of the black mist tried to hide it's size. By his side he actually saw one full blooming sakura blossom. // We can go see the sakura blossoms together// rang Sasha's voice in Yoko's ears. Yoko clenched his fist together in anger.  
  
"I get you back Sasha, even if it risks my own life" said Yoko, beginning to walk into the fortress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile, in the fortress~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So it's seems he has come" said Karasu looking into the well. "Shura, go and fetch me the girl" ordered Karasu. "I'm sorry my lord but I cannot touch the shackles unless you give me your power to" replied Shura.  
  
Karasu huffed and held out his hand to her. She walked forth and grasped it, until she felt a rage in her body, after a few seconds, it was over. "Now you can" he smirked. "Yes my lord" Shura bowed as she left the room.  
  
"It looks like Yoko will do just about anything for that worthless fragile human, well, I guess I might as well take advantage of that" chuckled Karasu, getting up and walking to the door, preparing to depart into the main room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile in the donjon~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasha was sleeping against the wall when she heard someone open the donjon door. She opened her forest green eyes to the sound on alert. "Is that you Yoko?" Sasha asked, eyes full of hope. "I'm sorry but it's me Shura" said Shura, coming in and opening the cell.  
  
"Has Yoko came to save me?" asked Sasha. "Well yes, but lord Karasu wants you down with him at once for some apparent reason" replied Shura, opening her shackles. "I though you said you couldn't open my shekels" stated Sasha.  
  
"I cant, lord Karasu gave me some of his power" Shura replied, opening the last shekel and helping Sasha to her feet. "Now come, destiny calls you" said Shura, leading Sasha out of the donjon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile in the opening room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko had kicked down the door to the main room the fortress lead to. "Come out Karasu!" demanded Yoko angrily. "As you wish" replied his voice as he stepped out of the shadows with Sasha in his grip, her ankles and hands tied in rope and her mouth shut up with a cloth.  
  
"This is your last warning Karasu, let her go, or I'll claim your head" stated Yoko looking at the sight of his lover with tears streaming down her face. "I wont, it's for your own good, but if you wish to" started Karasu as he threw Sasha to the ground by her long honey brown hair making her wince in pain.  
  
"We can fight over her, if I win, I kill her, if you win, you have her back and you can destroy me" continued Karasu. "Do we have a deal?" asked Karasu. Yoko simply nodded. With that Karasu swiftly jumped in the air, disappearing out of reach. Yoko looked around in confusion.  
  
Just then Karasu came down from the dark ceiling and threw a bomb on Yoko's shoulder, making it bleed. "Please, is that I had to do to injure you, I thought I was looking forward to a more challenging fight" said Karasu. "If you wish that!" shouted Yoko, summoning up his death tree, charging it at Karasu, but he dodged it.  
  
"Please!" shouted Karasu. "Damn you!" shouted Yoko has he threw poisonous gas that invaded the entire room. Karasu began to choke and fell to the floor. 'His spirit energy's weakening' thought Yoko as he ran up to Karasu and kicked him enough to make him run across the floor. But Yoko too was weaking for he was losing much blood every second.  
  
With the last of Yoko's strength, he used the death tree once more, it worked. The tree devoured Karasu only up to his waist, as Karasu took his last breaths he looked up to Yoko. "I guess that I wasn't strong enough for you" he murmured as his eyes closed to meet the face of death. "Go to hell vile demon" replied Yoko walking away from the scene to Sasha, untying her ankles and hands and getting rid of the cloth that covered her mouth.  
  
"You saved me" she cried as she went into his arms, staining his shirt with her tears of joy. "I will always come for you" he said, bringing her chin up to meet his golden eyes and kissing her opened mouth, not even bothering asking for entrance, but she didn't care, she loved him too much for him to leave her. The soon parted. Now, lets go home" said Yoko, helping Sasha to her feet as they walked hand in hand. Just then, Karasu had opened his eyes only a little bit, he was very weak, but he didn't let that stop him. 'It's still not too late' he thought as he held out his hand and threw a bomb at Yoko.  
  
"NO!" Sasha yelled as she ran in front of Yoko and took the blow from the bomb instead. "SASHA!" yelled Yoko as he saw the sight of his lover being hit with the powerful bomb.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that was a cliffy, (Please don't kill me!) but the next chapter will come up soon, Review please!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Sasha's Trancformation

I don't own this anime show, so don't email me sating otherwise.....  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sasha screamed in pain as her body was burnt by the bomb, she winced as she hit the floor. "Sasha!" he yelled, falling to her aid, placing half of her on his lap (She's still whole idiots). "Why....Why did you do that Sasha? Tell me!" demanded Yoko.  
  
"I thought I lost you once, I couldn't help to think it again, I'm not going to let you be killed, not when I can save you" she replied weakly, bringing her burnt hand up to his face and stroking his cheek. "Don't forget me, just remember, I'm always with you" she let out her final words to him as her hand went cold, and dropped beside her. With her final breaths, her forest green eyes closed, and she died.  
  
"No...." He began as tears threatened to spill down his face. "NO! COME BACK TO ME SASHA, DON'T LEAVE ME LOVE!" he shouted to the heavens as a single tear landed in her slightly opened mouth.  
  
He continued to cry, until he realized a bright light shining from Sasha's corps. She began to float in the air. He let his arms go around her as she floated higher into the air. But the he realized, the light was getting stronger, her body spun around slowly, and then after a time swiftly, and then to finish it off, a brilliant flash of light that made Yoko shield his eyes. She soon landed on her feet slowly as the light faded away, Yoko unsealed his eyes as Sasha slowly opened her forest green ones. Yoko gasped at the sight.  
  
Sasha was no longer a human, she was no a kitsun. Her honey brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, shining like a water crystal. She had brown fox ears that resembled Yoko, and her tail was also brown.  
  
"S-Sasha?" Yoko stuttered wide-eyed. "Yoko!" she cried as she ran to him, tears streaming down her face, as he caught her into and embrace, and then into a passionate kiss. "What happed to you?" he asked, placing a strand of her soft hair behind her ear.  
  
"I don't know, all I did was wake up after a short moment from literally going to spirit world" she replied. "Come, lets finally go home" he said, kissing her luscious lips softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ITS NOT EVER YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO EVERY ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. A rose of Freedom Lemon

2 more chaps left every one! I don't own this! Alright?!?!?!  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shura watched as the couple began walking back to Yoko's lair. She spread a warm smile across her face. "Mother, Father, your misery has ended, I am now free from grief and pain" she said as she waved to them. "Help me release my pain and sorrow, for the weak may win, or fail, though every one bleeds equal scarlet" she said, walking into the sun set. (Bu the way, I made up the quote so try suing me, I though it up)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko had finally put Sasha down, reveling his lair to her for the first time. It was candle lit, full of books and had a large mat that he slept on that seemed way comfortable then hers back at the cave she had lived in.  
  
She was wide eyed at the sight. "Do like it?" he asked. She turned around, her eyes meeting his in a gaze that made up for her silence. "Yes" she replied. Yoko didn't hesitate. He couldn't help himself. He grabbed both of her wrist, practically yanking her to his body, feeling her body heat against his chest, he kissed her taste full watermelon flavored lips, he had never noticed it until this day. Her brown fox ears twicked up with joy as she let him claim her lips.  
  
He left his tongue at the edge of her lips, teasing her so he can have entrance to her mouth. She had no objections. She let his tongue slip into her mouth as she did so with him. She moaned in pleasure when he moved his hands to her hips, caressing her fine tom med curves.  
  
Still passionately kissing her, he walked with her to his mat, parting away from her luscious lips. "Sasha, we can wait, or we can have this now, it's up to you" he said, eyes filled with hope she would say yes. "I want this, no better yet I need this Yoko, so yes, I will mate with you tonight" she replied as she licked his neck up to his jaw bone. He placed her down on his mat and pounced on top of her, again, kissing her full open mouth. She soon reached her hands up to his white shirt, slowly taking it off from his body, reveling his chest. Yoko removed his mouth from hers and let his tongue glide along her neck. She moaned as he held his head in her arms, pushing his mouth more into her neck.  
  
He slowly removed her teal blue saw, taking her soft and long honey brown hair in between his finger tips, feeling the jasmine scented hair. Yoko began to get bored just licking her neck, so he went down word to her collarbone, until he stopped because of her strapless tell tank top barricading his territory. Sasha giggled.  
  
"Here, let me help" she said, taking his hand into hers as the two pulled down her tank top, reveling her perfect breast to him. He still remained on top of her, sliding down a bit to tease her nipple inside his mouth, making her moan out "Yoko, more". Yoko did so, he went harder on her, after a while he switched. She once again, pressed his head harder on to her body for more pleaser. She slowly slid of his pants, reveling his manhood. She felt it against her womanhood as she moaned in pleasure. Yoko slipped her small teal shorts of her legs and soon the were both nude.  
  
Yoko was about to position himself until Sasha stopped him. "Wait" she said, motioning for him to come up to her and face her. When he did, she cupped both of her hands on his face and kissed him fully. When they parted, Yoko asked "May I ask what that was for?" "So when I go threw to the pain, you've made up for it" she replied grinning. Once again, he got in position and looked at her, he smiled. "What is it?" she asked. "I'm just looking at you and observing how beautiful you are with out the cloths" he replied teasingly. He Took his man hood at the moment and trusted himself into her, shattering threw her maiden hood. She screamed in pain as he hand grasped the matt below her. He trusted into her once more, but then it was more pleasurable. Sasha moaned in pleasure as he pumped in and out of her faster, he didn't know it, but as he was doing this, his seed was spilt into her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffy cliffy! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Any way, I'm making a sequal to Agame of truth or dare, it's going to be called, "Return of the evil Twinkies" REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	10. The final chapter, Saraia is Born

Last chapter every one! Thanks for reading! As a reward, its extra long ^_^ I don't own YYH  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko and Sasha had opened their eyes to find each other still nude under a thin white sheet. Sasha was found with her head resting on his chest and her hands framing his perfect abs. As for Yoko, he had his arms around her to her chest, securing her to him.  
  
"Good morning new mate" grinned Yoko. " Good morning" she replied smiling up at him. But then Sasha remembered something. "My power" she said. "What?" Yoko asked confused as she got out of his grip and sat up, the sheet only covering her waist as she felt her ears and saw her tail sticking out of the sheet. "My sister appeared as a spirit when I was still with Karasu, she said something about a new power I would get when the time came" Sasha replied, taking a strand of her hair and letting it cascade over her shoulder.  
  
"Is that was repelled your memory?" he asked grinning. "What are you grinning about?" she asked. "Haven't you noticed that we matted with out some thing to protect us?" reminded Yoko. "OH LORD I TOTTALLY FORGOT!" She gasped covering her mouth.  
  
"Are you saying that?" she asked pointing to her stomach. "I don't know but" he started as he reached under his mat to pull out a dark purple crystal. He handed it to her. "But this will" he said. "What?" she asked puzzled looking at the crystal then at Yoko. "Listen to me carefully, take the sharp end of the crystal, cut the flesh from your finger and let the crystal have some of your blood. Then go to the river, and place it in the water, after 5 seconds, take it out of the water and remember this rhyme: If its shore blue, there's a baby for you, if it's blood red, go back to bed" he exclaimed. "Alright she said slipping out of the mat and reaching for her cloths. As she began to dress, she looked in the corner of her eye to see Yoko staring at her.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" she asked. "I'm just admiring your perfect body that I claimed last night" he replied as she placed her shaw back on. She went over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Be good while I'm gone Yoko - San" she said with a sly grin on her face when she walked out with the crystal in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later at the river~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasha had found her way to the blue river the stood by a lush green forest. She went to the edge and sat as she took out the crystal. She took the sharp end of the crystal and cut her finger, letting the blood trickle on to the crystal, she then placed it into the shimmering blue water for 5 seconds as Yoko had told her. When five seconds passed she parted it from the water.  
  
It was shore blue! "I'm pregnant!" she squealed with delight as she immediately got off the ground and ran back to Yoko's lair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later, in Yoko's lair~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yoko was no fully dressed, sitting in his bamboo chair reading a book about the dark arts when suddenly Sasha bursted in and ran to him. She jumped on his lap and she passionately kissed him. He parted for a moment. "Not like it matters love but what's so amazing?" he asked as he put down the book.  
  
"Oh nothing I'm just pregnant with your child!" she squealed as she hugged him. "That's wonderful Sasha!" he exclaimed kissing her fully. " I don't even know if I can wait 9 months, I'm to excited!" she proclaimed. "You don't" he replied.  
  
"Nani?" asked Sasha confused. "You don't have to wait 9 months, only one, we demons aren't like humans may I remind you" he replied with a grin. She smiled back. "I guess were going to have to do like my mother once did" Sasha said.  
  
"What?" asked Yoko. "Well when I was told how my mother and father had me, they said my father help deliver my mothers baby, sense that is the job" replied Sasha. "oh" replied Yoko blankly. 'Dear god' he thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*1 month later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasha screamed in pain. "Just one more push love!" shouted Yoko as he looked at the baby coming out. Sasha managed one more push before the baby was out of her body as she panted hardly.  
  
"You did it Sasha, you gave birth to a baby girl" said Yoko, taking the hot water and cleaning the baby up, letting Sasha rest on his mat. "So, what are we naming her?" asked Yoko as he came to his mate rested next to her, handing her the baby.  
  
"What shall we name her?" asked Yoko. Sasha thought for a moment, thinking of a beautiful name for her first child. Her mind pranced with many things. She could name it after her twin sister Reureann, but that would just bring more sad memories. The her face brightened up. "Well" asked Yoko, eager for his mates answer. "We'll name her Saraia, Saraia Felicia Minamino" she replied stroking her daughters head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*12 years later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Saraia Minamino steps up to the edge, her legs are stammering, her teeth are chattering, and her audience watching, she focuses on the water, this dive can be the one we all are waiting for. She's getting into potion, she's jumping off the ledge and...." said Saraia pretending to be an announcer as she jumped off the water falls ledge, the same water fall that Yoko and Sasha witnessed. Her parents watching her as the sun settled into the obis.  
  
She dove into the crystal blue water that foamed at the edge. After a few seconds she returned from the water, with water spitting out of her mouth. "AND SHE MAKES IT!" Saraia yelled in excitement. "Did you see me mother?" asked Saraia. "Yes dear I did" Sasha replied laying her head on Yoko's lap, as he rested his hand on her fox ears.  
  
Saraia had grown to be a beautiful young woman at the age of 12. She had Silver hair and ears from her father, her mothers forest green eyes, and a mixture of them both with her unique tail that was silver with a brown tip.  
  
"I'm going for another!" she announced running to the top of the water fall. "Don't get a head ach Saraia!" yelled Yoko after her. "She never gives up does she?" asked Sasha as she pulled her self up to meet Yoko's golden gaze. "No she never does" he replied pulling Sasha into a passionate kiss as the stars shinned above them and there daughter made the shimmering blue water churn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What did you think? Thanks for reading Review please ^_^ 


End file.
